Jaeger
'''Jaegers' are a special type of mobile exoskeleton weapon created by the Jaeger Program. The Jaegers were the most effective line of defense against the Kaiju. History The scientist who devised the Jaeger Program was Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld. He gained the idea for them after the fourth Kaiju attack on Sydney, Australia made him look for a more efficient way of killing the monsters without the use of nuclear ordinanceEXCLUSIVE: 'Pacific Rim' Writer Travis Beacham On 'Year Zero' And The Psychic Bonds Of Kaiju Killers. Witnessing his son playing with a toy robot and toy monster in his room, he came across the inspiration for giant humanoid mechs which could stand up to the Kaiju without resorting to nuclear weapons. Constructed in the Shatterdome, Jaegers are handled and maintained by dedicated teams assigned to each mech. The Jaeger A.I. and LOCCENT Mission Control oversee operations and deployment. Jaegers are controlled simultaneously by two to three pilots stationed inside the Conn-Pod. Pilots are equipped in a type of specialized armor that allows them to interface with the machine. The pilots' very minds are connected in a neural bridge that allows them to control the machines every movement. All Mark-1 through Mark-3 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors which put their pilots at extreme risk of developing cancer. Gipsy Danger and Cherno Alpha were the last active nuclear powered Jaegers to play a part in the continued defense of Hong Kong and mission to assault the breach. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers, however, use digital technology; minimizing the dangers to the pilots inside the Conn-Pod. The cost of building a Mark-5 Jaeger is said at over a hundred billion dollars for the Striker Eureka, more than ten times the cost of a real life nuclear aircraft carrier. 2019 marked the height of success for the Jaeger Program, with thirty active Jaegers. Of the more than thirty Jaegers built, only four remained in active service as of 2025. Eight Jaegers were lost in 2024 alone, when the Kaiju attacked an unprecedented fourteen times that year, leaving only 4 Jaegers leftPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome. The Jaeger Program eventually was phased and resources were focused on building anti-Kaiju walls which later proved useless, prompting the use of recently decommisioned Jaegers again. Known Jaegers :The following Mark classifications below are in accordance to information provided by Travis BeachamJaeger Deployments. Jaegers classified as "Unknown" have yet to given Mark status. Mark-1 *Brawler Yukon *Cherno Alpha *Coyote Tango *Horizon Brave *Romeo Blue *Tacit Ronin Mark-2 *Diablo Intercept *Solar Prophet *Puma Real *Eden Assassin Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Matador Fury *Shaolin Rogue *Vulcan Specter *Chrome Brutus Mark-4 *Crimson Typhoon Mark-5 *Striker Eureka Unknown *Nova Hyperion *Echo Saber *Mammoth Apostle *Hydra Corinthian *Tango Tasmania(Novelization) *Lucky Seven(Novelization) Trivia *The word Jaeger (also, JÄGER) is German for "Hunter". Gallery Qadsa.JPG|Gipsy Danger heavily-damaged Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Striker Eureka propaganda poster Pacific rim armor.jpeg Pacific rim poster.jpeg rtefdcvfsrecx.JPG|Gipsy Danger coming out of water Zxaa.jpg|''Jaeger Movie Poster'' Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg Coyote Tango Poster.jpg Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg Gipsy danger poster.jpg Striker Eureka Poster.jpg Pacific Rim Tales from Year Zero.jpg United States Jaegar.jpg|Older Jaeger (Romeo Blue) being publicly released and promoted in a city after 2nd victory over kaiju. Jaegar being deployed.jpg|Cherno Alpha deployed into the sea, ready to defend a city and fight off the Kaiju. Jaegar ready to fire its missiles.jpg|Striker Eureka ready to fire it's missiles. Jaegar fighting a Kaiju.jpg|Jaeger (Gypsy Danger) fighting off Knifehead. jaeger ready punch out a Kaiju creature.jpg|Gipsy Danger uses its Elbow Rocket. jaeger missile.jpg|The sidearm of a Jaeger armed with missile racks. Jaeger Size Comparison.png|Size comparison of all the five Jaegers Jaeger_sketches_pacific_rim.jpeg Destroyed Jaegers 01.jpg|Jaeger parts amassed in a single area Destroyed Jaegers 02.jpg Destroyed Jaegers 03.jpg Destroyed Jaegers 04 (Concept).jpg Reference Category:Jaegers Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps